


Outer Demons

by Poisondog2



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Versions of Characters, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Dark Worlds, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Multiverse, Murder, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Presumed Dead, Psychological Horror, Sides of a coin, Two colliding universes, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisondog2/pseuds/Poisondog2
Summary: As every mammals does, every world has an “other side” to it. Order to Chaos, Dark to Light, Good to Evil… So what happens when these two sides cross? What happens when the face you love stares back with malice and insanity? What happens when the face you care for threatens your way of life? Do you fight or freeze?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So this story kinda just popped into my head one day and I thought it'd be a pretty cool concept to go over. And don't let the tags scare you! It is true that this story will be much darker than my other one, Swords and Sorcerers, but at least give it a chance and after this first chapter you're not comfortable then that's perfectly okay. And check out my other story if you haven't already, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> This might not update as often as Swords and Sorcerers, But I'll be working on this when I'm not working on the other- something to keep my pallet fresh! And, as usual, you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them :)
> 
> So without wasting any more time let's get right into it, the first chapter of Outer Demons!

The sound of whimpers and scraping metal filled the underground bunker as a wolf and her two cubs cowered underneath the barrel of the gun pointed right at them. The fox at the other end watched hungrily as he picked at his teeth, shooting a glance every so often at his partner. The rabbit watched behind goggles as sparks flew in every direction, relishing in their craftsmanship as the cleaver became more are more enticing

The mother squeezed her children closer, not removing her eyes from the rabbit at the far end of the room, “W-Why… why a-are you d-doing this?”

The fox just chuckled, “Why my dear? Well, that is simple… because we can,” the last bit came out a growl as the barrel pressed more into the mother’s skull, “it matters not prey or predator, young or old, male or female… all that matters is fear, and fear is a universal concept.” The tod crouched down, gun unwavering, as he stroked one of the children’s muzzles much to their discomfort, “The fear of a child is so… _relishing_ , don't you think? A child can fear so many things- they are easy to scare-, but an adult,” in one swift movement he had the mother’s face in his grasp, “it takes much more to scare them… and that’s _all the fun…_ ” 

Renewed tears streaked the wolf’s face as the sobs of her kid grew louder… and the sharpening stone came to a stop. A quick glance from the fox showed all he needed to see as the rabbit began examining the blade’s edge, flicking a digit over the newly sharpened edge and satisfied as a crimson began to flow from the cut.

The rabbit smiled as they stepped into the light revealing a stout, brown-furred rabbit in a dark grey collared shirt, blue jeans, and a weathered leather apron. The buck removed his goggles to reveal hazel colored eyes, a scar running down his left eye. For a brief moment, the wolf mother stopped shaking as the rabbit smiled… almost kindly, “it's always great when we have guests over, isn't that right John?”

“Oh yes,” the tod responded in a similar kind fashion, “you see we're… _very_ lonely here and it's always interesting to see new mammals.”

“Especially when they’re just in time for me to prepare dinner!” As if on cue, the light in the buck’s eyes darken as he snatched one of the cubs- a boy- by the nap of his neck. The mother screamed trying to get her son back only to be hit across the muzzle with the butt of the pistol in the fox’s possession, “I wouldn't do that if I were you… He gets aggravated when someone interrupts him during _dinner prep_ ,” the last part sending shock through the wolf’s system as she realizes what the tod means.

The mother began to openly sob, “please… please don't do this,” she reached out to her son as he was struggling against the grip of the buck, “they’re all I have… don't take them from me…”

“Oh don't worry I would never dream of taking a child from their mother… you’ll join him soon enough!” The rabbit growled as the mother’s blood-curdling wails filled the air once more as he raised the cleaver.

_____

Distant screams, along with unhinged laughter, filled the halls as girlish giggles echoed from inside one of the four other rooms, “Dad seems to be enjoying himself, dontchu think Nick?” Asked the doe as she turned to the corner of the room, “it seems you don't have to wait long for dinner after all!”

“Good…” the russet fox growled, “...I was getting _hungry_ , especially since there’s only one thing here to chew on…” The vulpine twitched his head around, his savage green eyes staring at his “prey”.

The doe scoffed, “Oh come now Wilde, you know I only let you use me once a day and you’ve already used up your taste.”

Nick Wilde stood from his seat, claws displayed, growling as he stalked towards the rabbit, “And who said you have a _choice_?” The fox lunged fangs out… only to completely freeze as metal talons pressed against his throat and hooking his muzzle open.

Judy giggled, “And who said you have the advantage here? Last time I checked… my claws are _deadlier_ , do you understand?” The tod nodded ever so slightly, “Good! Now be a good boy and sit!” In a blink of an eye Wilde was cut on the inside of his mouth as he was shoved back onto the bedding, “now you stay here while I go check up on Dad, because…” She comically lifted an ear she cupped it to hear more… only to be greeted by silence, “I think he’s just about done, so I’m going to go help prep!” She wore a girly smile as she skips out the door leaving Wilde behind. 

The tod continued to growl as he stared at the now empty room before panning down to his tense, shaking paw, “tsk… fuck this I’m not staying here,” he stood up, “I’ll go for a walk… maybe spot a snack along the way…”

**_________________________________________________________**

The ungodly screeching of his alarm clock rose the sleeping tod as he brought a fist down on the snooze button. Leaving his paw there for a few seconds as he got his bearings straight only then did he let out a heavy sigh and roll over to stare at his apartment ceiling, “...time to start the day…” The fox reluctantly threw off the covers as he got out of bed and went over to rummage through his closet. Finding a fresh pair of underwear the tod sauntered off to the bathroom, turned on the water, and waited for it to heat up.

He took this time to stare at himself in the mirror: slight bags under his eyes and matted fur all over. He smirked at the funny sight.

The water reached the optimal temperature, so he hopped in and washed away the sleepiness and grime. His coarse fur softened as he lathered himself in shampoo and sighed as the warm water rinsed over his body, letting the previous day wash away along with the soap. 

Satisfied with his wash, Nick stepped out of the shower and began toweling off. Even with his longer fur he still managed good time, and now refreshed he wiped off the foggy mirror the see a bright-eyed fox staring back, “good morning handsome, ready to start the day?”

Wilde left the bathroom and grabbed his uniform, ironing it a bit before throwing it on. As he messed with his tie in the full body mirror he looked over the crisp blues that was his ZPD uniform and smiled. If you told him almost 2 years ago that he would be best friends with a rabbit while also being her partner on the police force, he would’ve laughed in your face. But after running into Judy Hopps, The Nighthowler Case, and going through 6 months at the police academy… he would say that he got a pretty good deal out of all the bullshit- derogatory slur aside.

After smoothing out some creases he buckled his utility belt and grabbed his gold wristwatch and headed for the door. He stood at his front door watching the hands tick by until what he wanted to see, “three… two… one…” He turned the knob and smiled at his guest, “ _good morning Carrots_ , how are you today?”

Judy Hopps was left speechless as she stood there mid-knock, “how… how did you-”

“Know that you were coming? Well Carrots, you are a creature a habit and while I don't know what you do before arriving at my door, what I do know is that you always arrive at 6:15 with Snarlbucks for both you and me. Am I right?”

The doe scoffed after shaking off her shock, “pfft, you think you’re _so smart_ don't you?”

“Generally so yes.”

“Whatever, come let's get going!”

“Lead the way Carrots,” gestured Nick as he locked up his apartment and walked alongside his partner.

In their semi short time being partners, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had become the face of the ZPD and practically the face of Zootopia itself. Their partnership showed even natural enemies like a fox and bunny could work to together: prey and predator working tam in tam. Though nothing like The Nighthowler Case had popped up since the two still raked up quite an impressive record with many arrests and closed cases under their belts. And even though the Chief of Police wouldn't openly admit it Bogo was certainly impressed with what the small duo was able to accomplish, and was glad to see the two mammals refine how they worked as a team.

Nick’s apartment was only a 10 minutes walk from the precinct, and as they didn't really need to be in until 7 it gave them plenty of time to talk to Precinct One’s dispatch officer. Said portly cheetah was just finishing up a bowl of Lucky Chomps when the pair walked in. The predator cleaned off his muzzle before greeting them, “Nick, Judy hey!”

The two smiled as they strolled up to the front desk, “Hey Spots,” Nick greeted, “good to see you full of energy this morning, the mornings wouldn't be the same without your cheerful smile,” he raised his half finish coffee towards Clawhauser as the cheetah began to blush.

“Aw, Nick! That's so sweet! But you’re still not getting your donut until later today as usual.”

He shrugged, “eh, I tried.”

“And failed miserably too,” the bunny added, “are you sure you’re not losing your touch?”

“The day I lose my touch is the day you stop liking being a cop, so suffice to say that day will never come,” his statement was punctuated by a slug to his own arm by his partner, “You know I might write you up one of these days for police brutality.”

“And it’ll be my word against yours. You do you think they’ll believe? The shifty fox or the adorable bunny?” Nick opened his maw before being cut off, “and besides I know the pen’s in the office, so neither you nor I can use it.”

He snapped his jaw shut, a little stunned, before smirking once more, “Sly Bunny.”

“Dumb Fox.”

“ _But_ ,” he began, “even without the pen I still have Spots as a witness.”

“Oh come now Nick, we both know who he’d side with,” at the open statement both fox and rabbit watched the cheetah closely as the officer froze for a moment before sheepishly smiling, “she’s right Nick…”

Wilde placed a paw over his heart in a dramatic fashion, “so this is how it ends… betrayed by my closest friends… whatever shall I do?” He placed a paw on his forehead as he swooned, getting a laugh out of both mammals present.

“Enough with the theatrics Nick you gotta head over to the bullpen.”

“This early?” His question received a glare from his partner, “early it is then,” He downed the rest of his coffee before discarding the cup, “guess we’ll talk later Spots.” “See ya Clawhauser!”

And with that the fox and rabbit officer headed off leaving the cheetah to his thoughts, sighing as he watched them, _‘those two are perfect for each other!’_

_____

The bullpen was rowdy as usual with some of the larger mammals conversing or showing feats of strength through arm wrestling; What you would come to expect from larger prey and predators. Nick and Judy, however, had other things in mind.

After situating themselves in their shared chair they went over their weekends, as it is Monday since the two of them didn't spend their time together. Judy talked about going shopping with Fru Fru and seeing her goddaughter while also talking with her family over the phone. Nick had visited his parents to see how they were doing. He had pretty much cut all contact with them when he started hustling and was only recently convinced by Judy to reconnect, just before he went off to the academy.

Suffice to say there were many hugs, a few shouts and hits, and even more tears- mostly his mother and father- but overall everything seems to work out for the tod.

Their conversation died out as the Chief entered the room and the others howled and roared, “alright alright… SHUT IT!” The bullpen quieted down as Bogo situated himself at his pedestal, “well it seems you are all ready to work, so let's get right down to it: assignments…

**_________________________________________________________**

“...This is Priority _Number One_ ,” a hardened, more grizzled Chief Bogo began, “any available officers will put all of their resources into catching these bastards!” He threw his hoof towards the board, which displayed four photos: two foxes and two rabbits, “John Wilde, A.K.A The Marksmen- This _pelt_ knows his way around every firearm in existence lethal or otherwise. Though taking out assets to crime bosses at first has devolved into killing anyone he sees fit.”

“Stuart Hopps, A.K.A. The Butcher of Zootopia- after murdering his entire family he has since moved here as terrorized our fair streets, killing indiscriminately… though having a fondness for children at times,” this last bit had predators and prey alike growling in anger, “these two have destroyed the lives of thousands of mammals… and that doesn't even include their _kids_.”

The Buffalo shuffled through more papers, “Nick Wilde, A.K.A. The Savage- As his name suggests he does what any savage mammal from the stone age does: hunts his food. Targeting mostly prey as he seems to hold a distinct hatred for them- occasionally going after other preds- and leaving nothing but a bloody heap in his wake. This _monster_ uses all that he can to… _fill up_ on his… _meal_ ,” the other predators scoffed in disgust as some of the prey, specifically the newer recruits, went wide-eyed with disbelief.

He continued, “And lastly… Judy Hopps, A.K.A. Talon- She can manipulate anyone she gets her paws on as she uses anything at her disposal to get her way. The steel-clawed gloves she wears is what she uses to tear her victims apart without remorse,” the Chief sighed, “these four have terrorized these streets for the last five years… I want these _demons_ taken off the streets and thrown into electric chairs by _any means necessary!_ That doesn't mean, however, to take the law into your own hands, I want them alive understand?”

“YES, CHIEF BOGO, SIR!” Shouted the entire bullpen.

“Good, now head off! I want these motherfuckers caught as soon as possible!”

**_________________________________________________________**

“Well Carrots it seems we don't have anything too exciting today, just finish up paperwork then head off to patrol downtown,” Wilde plopped himself down in his desk chair as Hopps did the same, “you know… we wouldn't have to finish up reports if you didn't wait until the last minute.”

“I did not! I just… took a little break from it…” that last bit came out more of a mumble for the bunny.

The fox smirked at his partner’s lame excuse, “being a cop has a lot of pieces to it partner, those pieces just happen to filling out reports.”

Judy sighed, “I know…” Resigned, she sat at her desk, pulled out a pen, and got right down to work. Satisfied, Nick began doing the same cracking jokes once in a while to lighten the mood.

That's how they work: she’s the cop and he’s the hustler. Even though both are on the “same side” of the fence they see the world in different ways. He sees opportunity and openings while she sees regulations and boundaries; They both see the line… their ability to have it work for them is their greatest asset. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps… a match made in irrational heaven.

_____

They finally finished up the reports the Chief wanted, more so Judy as Nick; contrary to popular belief; was very diligent with his paperwork… even if it was less than legible from time to time.

They collected their cruiser keys from the front desk then headed for the garage, “well then Carrots,” he held up his fist, “ready to make the world a better place?”

Hopps genuinely smiled as she pounded him, “isn't that my line?”

“Eh, thought I’d try it out. It is more your thing though,” they jogged their way over to the cruiser and unlocked it, “come on Hopps, let's get to work!”

**_________________________________________________________**

The wind howled as storm clouds hung overhead and the citizens of Zootopia distrusted every shadow, looked into every alleyway before jogging by, and those with children always kept them right next to their person. It was four in the afternoon, the city had a strict curfew at eight: all businesses and parks were closed, and anyone who had any sense stayed home until the curfew lifted a six in the morning. Only those who had certain… jobs or had nothing to lose stayed out. 

There was also the stupid who didn't believe they’d ever run into these psychos, after all, there were over 80 million mammals in the city… what were the chances?

That's what one deer thought as he stumbled through an alley, drunk off his rocker after getting laid off of work. 

The alley was littered with trash, dirt, and fluids of many kinds and as he walked further in, “ugh… I gotta piss…” the deer mumbled out as he found a dumpster to hide behind, but as he tried to unzip his pants he heard to faintest of growling as claws dug into his sides, chest, and neck, “ _you’ll do nicely…_ ” Fear riddled his body as the warm stream of urine ran down his legs. His voice was caught in his throat as he heard a loud sniff. 

“ _Mmm…_ I always did like a little alcohol with my snacks…” The first bite was quick, but rest… he would’ve wished Wilde killed him fast.

The fox ripped his throat open just to the left of his carotid artery so the blood flowed slow, but allowed him to experience _every slash… every bite… every gouge…_

Only barely holding on to a thread of life as he laid against the back of the dumpster, the tear and slap of wet meat as the fox continued eviscerating him, “you know…” the tod said between chews, “you shouldn't worry yourself… stress makes you taste _foul…_ ”

As the light faded from the deer’s eyes he wondered if there was anything he could’ve done… anything to change his fate…

_____

Wilde pulled out a red bandana to wipe his paws and maw as he looked over his fresh kill, the body stained crimson, disemboweled, and with a few organs ripped out and partly eaten, “can't eat too much I still have dinner to munch on…” After feeling mostly wiped down he turned around to head back towards the bunker, only to be stopped by the sound of whispers.

_Don't leave… Much to do… FInd me… Use me…_

The voices echoed, which gave the fox an irritating headache like no other. The voices grew louder.

_Find me, Find me!... So much to do… FIND ME!_

Wilde scoured the alleyway in search of the mysterious voices, which grew louder and louder the further he pressed into the darkness. The search went on for a few minutes, frustrating the fox further… until a shine caught his eye.

The voices stopped.

With a cocked head, he headed into the shadows where the shine originated and reached down… only to pull a key back in the light. But it wasn't any ordinary key. The key itself resembles more of a skeleton key with a gothic design, the bow having a symmetrical roundish feel to it as it connected with the sleek barrel leading to a bit that had a… unnatural look to it. The entire key was painted black with only a few areas rusting.

The voices returned:

_Use… use me… unlock… unlock door… doordoorDOOR!_

The headache came back full force as Wilde tried shaking the annoyance out to little success. It wasn't until he noticed a large steel door to his right that the voices ran fierce.

_DoitDoitDoitDoitDoitDoitDoitDoorDoorDoorDoorDoorDoorDoorDoorDoorDoorUNLOCK IT! Use,unlock,doorUse,unlock,doorUse,unlock,doorUse,unlock,doorUse,unlock,door…_

The whispers grew more frantic as Wilde inched his way over to the steel door, key outreached, and when he got the key in the lock did the whispers turn into screams.

_TURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNYESDOITTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNYESDOIT!TURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNTURNT-_

The lock clicked. The voices ceased.

Nick retracted the key and as he went to turn the knob and open the door he was greeted by the brightest of lights. The sheer witness causes the fox much pain, and only when his eyes began to adjust did he actually see what was on the other side: an alleyway. More specifically the alleyway he was already in, but… different. Gone were the copious amounts of litter, various pungent smells, and caked on dirt. It was just… bare.

He cautiously stepped through the doorway and explored his surroundings: there was no grime, no scent of blood, and certainly no sign of his fresh kill. Looking into the sky he realized that the storm cloud that always hung over his city were gone, replaced by the bluest sky he had ever seen. Stalking further down the alley he could hear laughter, arguments, and various other emotions from the mammals passing by on the open street… all except one: _fear_. It was Zootopia, but not _his_ Zootopia.

The tod was baffled… until he remembered the piece of metal resting in his pocket. Pulling out the key he let it dangle from one of his claws as it hung in front of his face, a toothy grin forming on his muzzle, “How interesting…” he growled, “such a gift shouldn’t be wasted… they know no fear...that’ll change soon enough…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story is back from obscurity, it's not dead! I'll never leave any of my stories unfinished... it'll just take a bit sometimes to update at times.
> 
> This one did take a bit to get to this one- *cough* *cough* Damn Ducktales *cough* *cough* but I'm glad I got another chapter on this. I don't know how long the next one will come, but I'm gonna try to outline what I can so I can write (Some things in my outline will have to change, can't be rushing now can I?)
> 
> But enough stalling, if you see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

The hours slipped by unevental as Nick and Judy took one last heavy sigh before officially clocking out for the day. Nick was right on the money as he believed the day wasn’t going to be exciting as there were only a few traffic offenses, but other than that the day kinda dragged on.

After returning the cruiser keys the pair headed off to the locker rooms to change into the workout clothes before heading home. When Nick entered the men’s locker room Grizzoli, McHorn, and Wolford were already there, “Hey fellas,” greeted the tod, receiving varying positive responses.

Truth be told not many of the officers of Precinct One were convinced the fox had it cut out to be a cop, and even some of the more speciest tried to spread rumors of him bribing his way through the academy. All worries and attempts of sabotage were for not though as Judy tried to explain the type of mammal he was, and seeing for their own eyes how proficient he was with Hopps most of them began to accept him as a brother in blue. There still were a few naysayers, but they were normally ignored.

As Nick tossed on a t-shirt Grizzoli called out to him, “Hey Wilde, a few of the boys were thinking of heading to The Watering Hole after work. You down?” _The Watering Hole_ is a cop bar many of the Precinct One officers frequent.

Nick knew the place, but he had other things in mind, “Sorry, I already have plans, maybe next time.”

“Do those plans involve Hopps?” Wolford asked as he leaned against his locker, “You two don't leave each other’s sides during work you don't need to be attached at the hip off the clock too.”

“Is it so bad that I enjoy spending time with my best friend?” Wilde was finishing putting on his gym shorts as he stuffed his uniform into a duffle bag, “Carrots is pleasant company… not to say you guys aren’t, but I’ve just known her longer.”

“Best friends huh? You sure that's _all_ you guys are?” McHorn was spraying himself with deodorant as he gave the tod a suggestive look, “You two can’t seem to get enough of each other… You can't possibly tell us there’s nothing going on between you two,” The polar bear and wolf muttered in agreement as they looked at the fox, waiting for an answer.

Truth be told, Wilde wasn't really expecting this type of questioning, on the other hand, that didn't mean he wasn't _prepared_ for it. 

He just lazily shrugged as he looked himself over in his locker mirror, “Sorry to burst your fantasies, guys, but everything between me and my partner is strictly platonic: no funny business here.” They seemed skeptical, “What? It's true! We're just friends.”

“So Nick,” Wolford began, “you’re saying that you’ve _never_ thought about getting together with her? I’m sure by bunny standards she’s very attractive.”

 _‘And by fox standards too…’_ “Sorry, there's nothing going on between us.”

“Don't think we're pestering you, Wilde,” Grizzoli spoke up, “we just wanted to let you know if you do get together with Hopps that we have your back. My mama always told me that love comes in many forms… we're here for you,” the bear concluded as the other two nodded in agreement.

Truthfully Wilde wasn't expecting, and it warmed his heart enough to let the mask slip a bit, “Thanks guys… that means a lot,” He shut his locker throwing the bag over his shoulder, “and if I ever do get into a relationship, vixen or otherwise, you three will be the first to know.”

_____

Nick made his way out of the locker room just in time to see Judy walk out as well, wearing a tank top and loose shorts, “Hey Carrots, wait up!” He called out.

She turned to see her partner catch up with her, “Hey Nick, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you have any plans later this evening.”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Well I was thinking I’d invite you over to my place to watch some movies; it's something we haven't done in a while, so I thought it was an interesting idea. Whaddya say?”

Catching the small smirk that formed on her face he watched as she “pondered” his idea, “I don't know… will there be food?”

“Only the _finest_ dollar store popcorn and soda money can buy, we wouldn't want her majesty to feel out of her element,” he cemented with a dramatic bow in her direction.

Judy couldn't keep a straight face for long as she started giggling at his theatrics, “Well then how could I _possibly_ refuse such an offer,” her acceptance sent butterflies Nick didn't even know were there away, “What time you want me to come over?”

“Well to give you time to change, and me time to clean up a bit, I would have to say…” He looked down at his watch which read 5:23, “6:30, how’s that sound?”

“Sounds perfect Nick I’ll see you then.”

“See you then Carrots.”

_____

Nick apartment wasn't messy, per se, but it was a little unkempt. He had a few shirts and, maybe, some underwear lying around, but other than that some of his furniture was kinda dusty and out of place. He spent a good 40 minutes cleaning and rearranging before he was satisfied with how everything was. His place wasn't too big, as it had just enough space for a couch, a coffee table, a t.v. stand, and a small lounging chair. His kitchen was a decent size and the place itself had two bedrooms and a bathroom. The rent was cheap, and after Judy having him pay off his taxes, which left him with just under $10,000 and more added now that he had a steady income, he was glad to have any place to call home.

After double checking the snacks he had, then going to freshen up, he went into his bedroom to change into a dark green tee and some sweats. Nick noticed his bare wrist before heading back into his room and putting back on his watch, smiling warmly at as he checked the time: 6:28, “Carrots should here in a few minutes,” the tod said to himself as he walked into the kitchen, threw the popcorn in the microwave, grabbed a bowl and cups, then poured himself and Judy some blueberry flavored soda that he picked up at the store. He only had to wait a bit, as per the time, before he heard knocking, “Be right there!” The microwave went off at the same time, so he pulled the steaming bag out and poured its contents into the bowl before going over to answer the door.

Judy wore blue jeans and a simple creme shirt, “Hey Nick.”

“Carrots, you-” _‘Look simply wonderful-’_ “-are right on time, as I expect someone of pristine punctuality to be.”

They stood there for a moment, “Are… you going to invite me in?”

“R-Right,” he moved out of the door putting on a smirk, “welcome to Casa de Wilde.”

“Nick, I've been inside your apartment before,” she pointed out while giggling.

“And every time you come in I will always treat it like your first time!” He proclaimed as he fetched her prepoured drink from the fridge, “Here you go m’lady, head over to the couch as I grab the popcorn,” he said from the kitchen before plopping himself down next to his best friend, “so, what’s the little bunny in the mood for?”

“Hm, how about…”

______________________________

“...You idiot!” Judy slapped Wilde across his muzzle, “My father will skin you alive if he finds out you went to the surface!”

“Then _don't say **shit** …_ If you keep that stupid rabbit maw shut then it _won’t be a problem… understand?_ ”

The rabbit herself seem unaffected by the snarling and extended claws… instead, she began furiously giggling, “Okay okay, you have yourself a deal, but if you get _caught_ ,” she sang the last part, “then don’t blame me for _your_ idiocy.”

“FIne, but I got somethin’ to show after dinner…” That comment seems to intrigue the bunny as she started skipping down the hall once more with a huge smile on her face.

_____

Walking into the “dining hall”, John was off to the side sitting at a table cleaning his pistol while Stu was sharpening his cleaver once more- his apron still stained crimson. At the far left corner of the room there sat a pile of raw meat 3 feet high, dripping and puddling with blood. The rancid smell would have deterred most mammals, but to Nick it was intoxicating as he watered at the mouth before lunging at the pile; The sounds of tearing meat and wet slapping filled the air, causing one of Stu’s ears to perk up, “I hope it's to your liking Nicholas, I know there isn't much fur in it but… The mother’s coat was too _beautiful_ to waste, I hope you’re not too upset.”

The fox stopped momentarily to lift his head as saliva and his feast’s fluids oozed from his muzzle, “Take whatever you want… as long as I get fed I don't care…” He groaned out before resuming his actions.

The older fox and rabbit watched for a bit before turning to each other, “So Stuart, what's our next move?”

“I believe, Johnathon, that we should stay here for the time being,” the stout rabbit examined his cleaner for a moment looking satisfied before placing it back in its sleeve on his back, “ _Judith_ slipped up, almost allowing herself to be followed by the ZPD. She's only lucky that her natural skills as a bunny allowed her the ability to escape,” his eyes sent a cold glare his daughter's direction as she simply giggled, “or we would be having a _very_ different conversation… but let's not bother about that now!” His tone shift was jarring to some but John had grown accustomed to it over the years, “I have a feeling that the police will be attempting to look for us for a while so we should rest for our next move, so let's just enjoy dinner as a family for the time being!” The brown furred bunny handed Judy and John sandwiches he had prepared earlier, “I hope they taste okay, it's been a few hours since I made them,” he thoughtfully worried with a warm smile.

They ate in relatively comfortable silence, only really hearing the sound of Nick's sloppy chewing, and once they were all done with their food John and Stu went about planning their next moves, where they can look for new targets, and what they could do to have the ZPD continue chasing their tails. Meanwhile, however, Nick had nodded for Judy to follow him and by the time she made it to their shared room she noticed the vulpine was holding something, “Whatcha got there?” She asked, snuggling right into the curve of his neck. The fox growled and was even more tempted to rip off her ears, but he needed to talk to her and he couldn't do that if she couldn't hear, “It's a fucking key, what else would you call this?”

“I see that silly, but what's it for?” Upon hearing that Nick and roughly pulled away from the small rabbit so he could shut the door to their room. Once shut he inserted the let into the locked and turned it, he backed away, “Open it.”

“What?”

“Are you fucking deaf rabbit, I said open the door!”

“You locked it,” she mentioned with feigning innocence in her voice.

Nick was quite ready to rip out her fur, “Stop fucking arguing and _do it!_ ” Judy jumped a bit at Nick's roar but nonetheless smiled as she lightly skipped towards the door. Turning the handle the rabbit was more than confused when she didn't see a cold bunker hallway, but a slightly littered alleyway in the daylight of Zootopia, “What's-”

“It's Zootopia.”

“I can see that my wonderful Nicholas, but you know that's not possible right? This looks like the wanted of the city,” as the rabbit tilted her head back and forth, clearly still confused, but only started giggling once again when a thought came to mind, “Did you give me something?” She whispered earning her another growl.

“What the fuck- no! _That_ ,” he gripped her skull and whipped her back towards the door, “is the _actual_ city, you bitch! But it's not ours…”

“Like another Zootopia?” Judy's curiosity seemed piqued, “How is that… oh whatever!” Her squeaky laugh was grating to the fox's ears, “So it's the key right? That's doing this? How _fun!_ Let's go exploring!” She came up to the vulpine, playing with his chest fur in a way that Nick really didn't like, “I know you want to…”

______________________________

Nick's fur bristled and his muscles tensed as he woke up to the feeling of a heaviness against his chest, _‘It's just the popcorn bowl on me, nothing weird about that right?’_ The part of Nick's mind tried to rationalize and would've succeeded too if it weren't for the fact that the weight on him was warm, fuzzy, and smells slightly of flowers.

Panning his eyes down Nick's breath caught in his throat as he saw Judy lying comfortably on him and snoring lightly. They had cuddled before, of course, Judy was a rabbit and they were very physical mammals as Nick came to know. Hoops would lean on him whenever they read over case files in their shared office, she would always grab his arm in excitement whenever she wanted to drag him places, and she always seemed… happy whenever she was near him. Safe in a way. _‘Of course she's comfortable around me I'm her best friend why wouldn't she? It's just because she's a bunny that she's this close…’_ He continued to try to deny anything was going on when Judy stirred a bit, nuzzling further into his chest, _'Oh rabbit… you're going to be the death of me…’_ Her scent was tickling his nose and things were going very awkward _very fast_ if he didn't do anything, “Carrots…” The bunny stirred, “Carrots…” she mumbled something but he couldn't make it out, “Hopps, come on, you know you want to get up…”

“...No…”

“Judy, I'm serious,” her ears shot straight up at the sound of her real name, which inadvertently smacked him in the face. As Judy rose to figure out her surroundings she let out a loud “ _EEK!_ ” just seeing how close she was to Wilde, only to launch herself with enough force to throw her to the ground and knock some of the air out of Nick, “Ow…” The rabbit groaned while rubbing her backside as she did drop to the ground pretty hard. Her ears perked, however, hearing the sound of a light wheezing from the vulpine, “Nick are you okay?”

“Fine… you just… have strong… arms…” he managed to get out as he rubbed his chest with a grimace on his face, “You… work out a lot, don't you?”

“Well yeah, I have to keep in shape for our job you know. I may be a rabbit but I need more than just my legs,” Judy stated as she dusted herself off and stood back up, “I'm guessing it's late?”

“It's…” Nick pulled out his phone, “a bit past 11 o'clock, which means, my dear partner, it is time for you to head home.” _‘But I REALLY don't want you to go…’_ The fox thought though it didn't show on his muzzle.

He walked Judy to the street where she climbed into his 1970 Ford Mustang Fastback, an older car but shined like that day it was bought. Judy had always asked where he got it as she admired how pristine and well kept it was, but Nick always managed to avoid giving straight answers. He did mention, though, that he didn't steal it so that alone brought up many more questions for the bunny.

The drive was in comfortable silence as the streets were empty and allowed Judy to really take in the night sky and street lights whizzed by above them. Once they got to her apartment building Nick had insisted on walking her up, which she found very nice… while also very adorable, but she would never admit that. Once they reached her door she stopped, “That was… a nice movie night, even if I did fall asleep through some of it.”

“Eh, don't worry about that, we're both guilty of that. I guess we were more tired than we let on.”

“And, uh… sorry about that,” mumbled Judy.

“Sorry, about what?”

“Falling asleep on you, I know how you are with personal space at times,” though she would never admit it she did like the feeling of closeness when she awoke, but the thought of Nick looking at her is it discomfort was what freaked her out and ultimately launched herself away from him.

“Not much we can change about the past, and I know that bunnies can be pretty clingy so I'll give you a free pass tonight,” Judy slugged the fox in the arm, albeit not hard enough as she was still sleepy, “So I guess this is where we part ways, 'night Carrots,” was all Nick said before strolling back down the hallway. But Judy didn't want this night to end and before she had any control over herself she shouts out for him, “Wait!” The fox froze and turned back, curiously arching a brow, “Uh… I… had fun tonight, I mean I always have fun on our movie nights but… yeah…”

Though the words kind of fell out of her mouth Nick understood what she was getting at with a small smile, “Yeah, I had fun too.”

“And Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna… get breakfast in the morning, before work?” They hadn't had breakfast together in a while, almost two months, so Judy thought it was a good idea.

Nick also seem to think so, “Sure Carrots, sounds good, I'll be here to pick you up alight?”

“Yeah, sure, sounds good.”

“And no sleeping in, I won't be able to do anything to wake as, one, your door will be locked and, two, even if it wasn't my other taught me to never go into a lady's room without permission.” He had a stupid smirk and half-lidded eyes and if that was from teasing her or from tiredness she didn't know.

“I'm not the one who sleeps in sometimes you Dumb Fox.”

“And as always the Sly Bunny makes a comeback from time to time,” they shared a quick laugh, “see you tomorrow Carrots.”

“Yeah see you tomorrow Nick,” and with that Judy entered her apartment and flopped onto bed and Nick made it back to his car.

Both mammals thinking the same thing:

_'What am I going to do with you?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! I hope that piqued some interests as I am still trying to figure out a nice balance between the development of Nick and Judy's relationship along with the plot of the story, but I think I'll figure it out soon. I really do hope I don't rush anything, so I'll do what I can to prevent that.
> 
> I had more for this chapter, but I felt like this was a nice end point for the chapter, so I'll just being the next with them having breakfast and so on. 
> 
> What did you guys think? I'm really fascinated in what others have to say about this so leave your thoughts and any questions you have in the comments below, and please do as I love reading comments as they are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty surprised that I managed to get this done so fast, but I guess that what happens when you get you mind back into the groove of writing a story like this. *shrugs*
> 
> Don’t have much to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Spot any mistakes? Tell me and I’ll get right on them!
> 
> (Edited this on IPad so there’s gonna be things to fix later...)

Judy looked herself in the mirror as she straightened out her uniform and shined her badge, always wanting to ready for the day. She had checked her phone for any texts from Nick and though she hadn’t received anything yet she knew he would be coming soon. What the rabbit noticed, however, that even though they were only going to breakfast she had felt the small butterflies of nervousness well up in her, _‘What am I worrying about? Nick and i have had breakfast together plenty of times!’_

 _ **“But that was when you were just friends…”**_ Her inner voice said.

_‘Nick and I are just friends, best friends in fact!’_

_**“Do best friends cuddle with each other?”** _

_‘Of course! We're just close is all.’_

_**“Do best friends occasionally take a glance at their partner’s tail when they're not looking?”** _

_‘I mean… it **is** fluffy looking,’_ Judy admitted to herself as she brushed out her fur.

_**“Do best friends get bothered when the other talks to someone of the opposite sex?”** _

_‘We're cops, we talk to plenty of mammals while on the job,’_ she tried to counter as to avoid thinking about times where vixens had all but been directly flirting with Nick, causing her some discomfort.

_**“Do best friends usually feel like that without the other in their lives would seem boring, almost lonely in a way?”** _

_‘Uh… well… that's-‘ Ding!_ “Oh thank carrots,” exclaimed Judy as her phone went off, disrupting any other accusations she was throwing at herself.

_Foxy Partner- I’m downstairs_

Judy always snickered at the name Nick gave himself when he put his number in her phone, it was so stupid that. Judy wanted to change it… but never did.

_Okay, be right down!_

After she pressed send she grabbed everything she needed for the day and headed down. Judy had gotten up earlier than usual and though it was only 5:45 in the morning it was a particularly bright morning as she noticed that Nick had his sunglasses resting on his face. It as one of the first things she learned about the fox when they really started becoming friends. Foxes of all types had excellent night vision, which she found out when Nick first filled out his application for the ZPD, but what she didn't know was that their eyes were much more sensitive to sunlight. He always had his aviators on paw and Judy had asked if he had them just so he could look “cool” on the job only to find out they had a practical purpose. “Morning Nick!” Judy greeted while climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in.

“Morning Carrots, ready to get some grub?”

“You know it!” Nick never knew how the rabbit had so much energy in the morning and still, for the life of him, couldn’t figure if it was because she was a bunny or that was just how Judy was.

Nick sipped the coffee he made, since none of the shops were open, and enjoyed the hot liquid warming his body as it was still pretty chilly even with the sun out. As he drove he took notice of Hopps taking the occasional glance at him and after a few minutes of this he spoke up, “I know I’m handsome Fluff so you can just say it without stealing looks,” he smirked as a blush bloomed on Judy’s face and her ear turned a shade of pink. She slugged him in the arm, “Dumb Fox…” she muttered. “Don't you mean Dumb _handsome_ Fox?” Nick asked with a teasing smile.

“Is this how you are with all your female friends?”

“Not that many female _just_ want to be my friends Carrots, sad to say, but I do act like this around Finnick. He doesn’t appreciate it as much and i try not to flirt too much since I know the fennec could drop me if he so wanted to,” his tone was even and calm as he tried not to snicker at seeing Judy’s wide-eyed expression at the small but equally important confession as it were. He knew she would probably had questions for him later, but after knowing her for two years he was pretty comfortable width her, it was the same with Finnick- albeit more violently as the fox tended to be with things.

Just thinking about Finnick brought a proper smile to his face. The fennec didn't have much to do when Nick left for the Academy to join the ZPD and a few months after Nick joined the force Finnick actually got himself a real job. The small fox had always been a fan a music, usually listening to R & B, Hip Hop, and Rap, but would branch out and listen to other genres as well. You couldn’t tell by just looking at him but his deceptively deep voice also lead to some pretty strong vocals and Nick had been privileged enough to hear Finnick sing. The fox managed to open up a music store that sold vinyls, cds, records, and a ton of other stuff for all types of music. Nick was glad to see his friend take a more honest path, even if he _did_ force his paw a bit by “leaving him”.

Nick snapped out of his semi-daydreaming as he parked outside of the diner that him and Judy would visit when they could: _Bark and Howl_. The name may seem deceptive but the place served both predators and prey with a variety of dishes,the name came from the wolf couple who owned the place. Hearing the jingle of the door bell the hostess turned to greet the new customers walking in, glowing as she saw who it was, “Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, it's great to see you two again!”

“Good to see you too Malinda, it's been a while hasn’t it?” The red wolf simply smiled as she noticed how embarrassed looking Judy was as had been a while since they came around.

“Oh don’t worry about that! You two are always welcome here! Your usual spot?”

“Yes please,” answered Hopps as the wolf nodded and guided them to their seats. They normally took a booth near the back as it gave them some amount of privacy when they ate as they were pretty roncinziable at this point. Unfortunately, however, it was a pretty busy morning, but they weren’t about to complain. As the two seated themselves Malinda took out a notepad to write on, “Your usuals?” Both mammals nodded, “Okay, so that’ll be the breakfast bugburger deluxe with extra fire sauce, buttermilk pancakes with a side of hashbrowns, and two coffees comin’ right up!” The wolf exclaimed before heading off to give the order to the kitchen. While Nick and Judy waited for their food they just started about whatever came to mind and most of it was just normal friendly chatter, but when their coffees came Judy grew a little quiet, “Carrots, you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, fine. Just… thinking,” she tried to play off only to receive a quirked brow from her partner.

“About what?”

“Just… you know…” Judy, unconvincingly, tried to act like it was no big deal but failing miserably, “what you said in the car…” her voice grew quieter near the end of her sentence.

Nick rolled his eyes in amusement as he raised his coffee to his muzzle, “And I guess you have questions?” Judy nodded, “Okay then shoot.”

“Are you gay?” Spat out Judy in a rather blunt fashion that it caught Nick off guard that he started choking on his coffee. Judy freaked out a bit as the vulpine pounded his chest, doing what he could to settle down. He managed to get air back into his lungs just as Malinda came by with their food, “Okay, here you guys… go.” She finished off, looking at the scene in front of her: a bunny blushing in embarrassment and a fox struggling to breathe, “Everything alright?” She asked in an amused tone.

“We're great M, just… needing to talk to my partner about what is and isn't the right way to question mammals. Honestly Carrots did you learn nothing at the Academy?” The red wolf couldn’t help but giggle as Judy tried to defend herself while she placed their food on their table and left. They saw the display in front of them but neither wanted to start eating as they still had to talk, “Fluff, why don't you backtrack your strategy and we’ll see if I can give you the answer you’re looking for.”

“Okay… Do you find Finnick attractive?” She asked in the same low voice she asked her previous question in, realizing this could potentially be a sensitive subject if she was right in what she assumed in the car.

“No, he’s like a brother to me.” A honest answer, but not exactly what she was looking for.

“Okay then how about this: Have you gone on dates with guys before?”

“Yeah, a few, but nothing substantial,” he answered as he picked up his burger and took a bite, savoring each flavor.

Once Nick finished chewing Judy continued, “What about women?”

“Like I said earlier women don't always want to ‘date’ when they talk to me if you get what I’m saying, but yes I have gone on some dates with women.” He enjoyed seeing the confused expression on his partner’s face as she tried to rack her mind around what that meant, “Careful now, if you over work that bunny brain of yours steam might start coming out of those large ears of yours.” Judy kicked him under the table, almost making him drop his burger in the process.

“You’re a douchebag, you know that?”

It was Nick’s turn to be shocked, “Why Carrots I believe that's the _closest_ you’ve come to _actually_ cursing, bravo!”

“Nick I’m being serious.”

“I am too, I’m so proud of you!” He wiped away a fake tear, “my country bumpkin partner is growing up…”

“Oh shush you,” Judy threw back as she cut into her pancakes, after covering them in syrup of course, “if you’re not going to give me a straight answer-“

“Pretty hard to do that when you’re not straight Carrots,” Nick smirked knowing this would throw Judy off.

“What does that even mean?!” Judy was pretty exasperated at this point.

“It means exactly that Fluff: I’m not straight,” he so casually confessed to her that he could almost hear the gears in his partner’s head turned while processing hat he just said.

“You’re… you’re not?”

“Nope.”

“But-“

“You assumed didn't you?” He asked, not in an accusatory way but just trying to see her thinking. She nodded, “and what I said in the car had you thinking on the total other end of the scale, right?” Again, she nodded, “That's okay Carrots, wasn't exactly given you all the pieces to the puzzle anyway.”

“Nick-“

“So ask, and i promise I won’t choke on anything. You just caught me off guard the first time.”

“And what? My questioning was a game to you?”

“A bit yes, I like confusing people sometimes,” Judy didn't look to happy about that, “I will give you a simple answer though.”

“Okay. So are you gay?”

“No, no I am not.” Judy tried to ignore the sense of relief that built up in her.

“Then if you’re not gay and you’re not straight then what are you?” Judy was pretty confused at this point and had no idea if Nick was being honest or just messing with her.

“You do know there’s more than just those to sides, right?”

Judy blinked, “What?”

Nick shook his head, “Oh Carrots… even after living in Zootopia for two years you’re still as naive as when we first met. What am I going to do with you?” The vulpine acted more like a teacher talking to a student rather than to his best friend, which set Judy off a bit.

“You… You are so _rude_ , Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Yes i grew up in Bunnyburrow so there are things that I don't always understand, but that doesn’t give you the right to-“

“Bi.”

That caught her off guard, the growing anger from before fading, ‘What did you say?”

“I said I’m bi Carrots, you know… as in bisexual?” Judy continued to stare at him in confused, he sighed, “it means that I find both men and women attractive, it's pretty simple to understand but some confused themselves over it and make it more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Oh… _Oh… Oh!_ Well, um… thanks for sharing that with me Nick, I...I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.”

“You’re my best friend, and besides you’re a pretty open minded rabbit so naturally I assumed that you wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“And if I did?” She asked, not because that’s what she’d believe but moreso curious to Nick’s answer.

“Then you’d probably want to be assigned a different partners, at least that's what I’m guessing.”

“Well lucky you that I wouldn’t want anyone else than you watching my back!” Judy beamed as she took his paw, “and I really am glad you told me Nick, I feel like I understand you a bit more.”

“Great! So.. are you gonna eat?” Nick points out, staring at her cooling pancakes and hashbrowns she’s barely touched while he had gotten a third of his burger.

“Oh carrot sticks!”

_____

“So… what about Wolford?”

“Oh my god I shouldn’t have told you…” Nick groaned out as he drove them to the Precinct, doing his best to avoid any questions his partner threw at him, “Are you just going to go through the _entire_ list of ZPD male officers until I give you an actual answer?” Judy had been listing off cops for the last ten minutes they were driving and at one point Nick was thinking if she would be fast enough to catch him before he jumped out the window.

“Well I’m not gonna ask you what female officers you find attractive-“ _‘Because I don't want to know-‘_ “-and besides isn't this guys do, ask each other who they find ‘hot’ when they go to a bar or something?”

“I mean, yeah, but-“

“Then what’s the difference?”

“Well, for one, those are usually strangers and it's easy to say what you think off of first glances and, two, you’re _you_. You doing that just feels, I don't know, embarrassing…”

“Am I embarrassing the great Nick Wilde? Is his face of indifference finally cracking?” Teased Judy.

“In your dreams rabbit.”

There was a brief moment of silence.

“... So, Delgato?”

“Oh my god Judy!” The bunny laughed as her partner’s freak out before deciding to leave him alone. She looked down at her lap where Nick’s less than half of a burger sat in a to-go container. He helped her eat the pancakes, much to her displeasure, and because of that he could finish off his meal so he took it with him. Curious, Judy open the box and just looked at the unfinished burger and before she could stop herself she tore off a piece of the burger and just looked at between her digits. Nick saw this as well and before he could even get a word in Judy popped the piece into her mouth without hesitation. Wide-eye shock filled Wilde as he watched his partner crew for a moment… then _swallow_. There was a moment of hesitation on his end, “Uh… Carrots?”

“Yeah?”

“You know… that has actual meat in it, right?” While it as common for Predators to have fish or chicken, Bark and Howl was one of the few places in the city that made their burgers with turkey meat mixed in with the bugs more commonly used through the metropolis.

“Yeah I know.”

“So… what did you think?” Nick cautiously asked, worried that Judy was going to gag and throw up any moment.

“It was… different.”

“A bad different?”

“No, just… different.”

“You feeling okay?”

“Uh huh!”

“Okay then,” Nick parked the car and headed inside without anymore words said beforehand. Judy trailed them as she checked her phone: 7:10, they had time before heading to the bullpen. The bunny noticed Nick talking with Clawhauser so casually like nothing happen and for a moment she thought everything was… 

… Until Nick smirked at her, “There’s our resident cannibal!”

“Wha- Nick!”

“Is it true Judy, did you eat meat?” Clawhauser asked with wide eyes and a curious and worried expression.

The bunny sighed, “Yeah, by all accounts, I did eat meat,” she raiser her paw before he could say anything, “ _but_ it was only a small piece, so I doubt it even counts. I was curious is all.”

“But… bunnies can't eat meat!” The portly cheetah glanced at Nick, “Right?”

“Well… I guess Carrots can apparently. You’re not hiding any fangs in the muzzle of your, right? You’re not some secret hybrid?”

Judy just rolled her eyes as she looked at the two predators, “No, I am not a hybrid nor do I have fangs.” “Just asking- alright, as always, it's great to talk with you Spots but me and Carrots got to head to briefing.”

“Okay, have a good day guys!” He called out as they made their way over to the Bullpen. As they seem to get far enough Nick leaned over, “Well there’s one answer to your flurry of questions.” That was all he said before continuing to walk off, Judy pausing for a moment.

The rabbit stood there for a moment, processing his words… before whipping back and forth between the receptionist deck and her retreating partner, “ _What?!_ ”

_____

Another exciting day working for the ZPD done.

Judy had been walking home from work, Nick getting off early since he finished up his paperwork faster than her and when asked if he should wait she told him to go, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea since her feet did hurt from the day’s events. Her and Nick were put on patrol that day and everything seemed to go smoothly… only for a store’s alarm to go off, indicating that it was being robbed. Nick and Judy were the closest and almost immediately it had come to an on foot chase. Nick, luckily, had been driven into the ground both by the academy and Judy so he easily kept up with his faster partner as they pursued the robbers. He had radioed in. Their location just as the robbers turned down some alleys and were promptly blocked off and arrested, ending the almost 30 minute chase. What also sucked was that the two were now many blocks away, at the time, so they had to jog back to their own cruiser in order to continue their patrol. They had a few more run-ins like that that day so to say they were busy was an understatement.

A sigh of relief left the bunny as she stood in front of her apartment building. She had moved to a nicer place once she accumulated enough funds, and though it was father from the Precinct she at least had a proper home to call hers.

Before she entered, however, something moved at the corner of her eye and when Judy went to look what she saw confused her: It was… Nick, or at least she thought it was Nick, standing a ways away across the street. The fox was in a grey hoodie and jeans and for a second she thought she saw a glint of green in the eyes. Rubbing her own, however, revealed nothing as the figure Hopps saw standing away was gone- almost as if they weren’t there in the first place. Judy stood confused for a moment before shrugging it off as her imagination. Once upstairs and in her apartment, Hopps took the time to change into something more comfortable and take a shower, and just as she finished drying off and changed she heard her phone ringing from the living room. She smiled when she saw who was Muzzletiming her, “Hey Mom, hey Dad.”

_“Hey there Jude, did cha just get home from work?”_

“Yeah, it was a pretty busy day today,” Judy answered as she caught a glimpse of the time on her clock: 7:36. _‘Later than I usually get out.’_

 _“Well don't overwork yourself hon, we know how you can get about things,”_ her mother warned, _“You have to stay healthy and you can't do that if you’re passing out from exhaustion.”_

“I know Mom and I’m doing fine on that end. I have someone watching my back, remember?”

_“Oh right that partner of yours, what was his name again? Nate?”_

“It's Nick, Dad.”

 _“Right right i knew that,”_ Judy laughed seeing her father smile weakly after messing up Nick’s name. While her parents, her dad specifically, meant well sometimes it could be a little hard to talk with them since they were overbearing at times or forgot things she has told them multiple times. There was also times where they would bug her about finding someone to date, even though she had explicitly said that she wasn't looking to date anyone the last two years. _**“But you know that’s changing…”**_

This was one of those times, _“So, Jude, are you… you know… seeing anyone?”_

“Dad…”

_“Judith, honey, it's been two years and I know that you’ve been focusing on your career, but you have to leave yourself open to more things now. The Carrot’s Day Festival is coming up and-“_

“No! You two are not setting me up on any dates when i go visit you!” Since the Carrot’s Day Festival was in the middle of April, it now being close to the last week of March, there was at least 3 weeks before then, “Anybody in Bunnyburrow wouldn’t understand all the important work I do here in the ZPD and for Zootopia, and dad already knows what they want from me,” Judy watched her dad shiver. During the times her parents set her up on dates out in the Burrows the guys always feigned interest in her job before trying to make a lightning fast move on her. The officer had sent plenty of bucks into the ground, clutching their “family jewels”. Every time it happened she told her father, who almost every time was ready to “talk” with the guy.

Contrary to popular belief, Stu Hopps, while a kind farmer, didn't take anything lying down and _definitely_ didn't take kindly to anyone trying to take advantage of any of his children and especially his daughters.

What surprised her, this time around, was her father speaking up before Bonnie could add anything else, _“She’s right Bon, the bucks here are very… one track mind,”_ he muttered with a bit of a growl, _“and I can only hope that guys in the city might be a little more broad minded, but I do agree with your mother that you could at least attempt to do some dating, okay? Don't bury yourself in your work.”_

“I know Dad, and… I can try to find some dates before going out there, but I’m not guaranteeing anything!”

 _“You don't have to, we only ask that you try- you’ve always been a tryer!”_ There was some commotion behind both her parents, which cause both of them to cringe, _“We have to get going now Judy, we’ll call you next week to check up, okay?”_

“Okay, I love you guys.”

_“We love you too Jude, bye!” Click!_

Judy rolled her eyes before making some food then heading to bed to sleep, a little irritated that her parent brought up dating again after so long of not saying anything. Though, she had to admit that maybe they were right about this and maybe she should try to date, but there wasn't anyone that she could think of to even start.

The rabbit shoved it off, however, so she could sleep and for that night she dreamt of red fur, green eyes, and a warm smile…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? What did you guys think?
> 
> I added my own little headcanon to this, Nick being Bi, since I actually identify a lot with Nick and the stuff that’s happened to him in his life while I also think that he’s probably used his aspect of him for some cons in the past- probably made some easier in some sense. Nick also doesn’t seem the type to “have limits” with being attracted to others- he probably noticed it properly one day and was like “Huh... that makes sense now...”.
> 
> But other than the little bit of Nick I really do want to know if what I’m writing feels in line with the characters we’ve grown to know and love. My other story, Swords and Socerers, is set in a fantasy-like setting so I have some liberties there, but I have no clue if I’m doing I good job with the “they like each other but dont know” trope right now. This won’t last long, though, as I have a shitton to write and them being together with drive some conflicts later but I’m just hoping I’m doing it right at the moment.
> 
> But other than that i would love to know what you guys think so far and what you think is going to happen next, so please please _please_ leave your thoughts and questions in the comments below as they are always a blast to read and do a whole lot for an author like myself! (Makes us feel that our work is out there with people and not just sitting in a void of sorts :/)
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Intrigued by it?
> 
> Please comment because I would love to hear what you guys think of this, as this story came as a whim for me! And to give context, if you hadn't figured it out, short breaks move to the next "scene" while long breaks transition over to the other universe. What's happening in the worlds _should be_ distinct, so I hope I don't confuse you!
> 
> Like I said earlier, this won't update as often since I want to get more chapters of my other story- Swords and Sorcerers- out before I post more of this. So be patient! I finish what I write anyways so don't worry!
> 
> See you guys later!


End file.
